Lets Play Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn!
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: This is the randomness my family goes through every time we play Fire emblem: Radiant Dawn


Author's Note- This is just what a normal game of Fire emblem Radiant Dawn is like. Im serious and not just making thsi story up for cheap laughs.

It also stars my brothers (Luigi400000 and SonicZ16)

ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS

* * *

Lets play Fire emblem Radiant Dawn

Ami: Ah a nice game of fire emblem *turns on Wii*

Sonic: Nice? All you do is yell at Edward?

Ami: I do NOT!….sometimes I yell at Makalov cause he never gets criticals!

Luigi: SUP! *waves (very excitedly and happily)*

Sonic: Oh great -_-

Ami: Flaming EDWARD! Dang it! ERR!

Sonic: Did he get a critical?

Ami: *nods*

Sonic: And steal Micaiah's kill

Ami: *nods*

Luigi: Laura isn't classed up for you yet! *sarcastic gasp in shock*

Ami: ._. I'm only on the prologue….I don't even have Laura yet…. and don't break the fourth wall of gaming!

Luigi: O.O sorry

*all stares at sonic*

Sonic: what?

Ami: You have no comments about this outrage?

Sonic: It just 1 Daein guy, seriously?

Ami: *twitches* J-just 1 daein guy?….JUST ! DAEIN GUY! I needed that 'just 1 Crimea guy' during Elincia's endgame and MAYBE Nephenee wouldn't be dead! So every life counts! *fake cries*

Sonic: *looks down at his DS* Have fun.

Ami: Your mean….

Luigi: LEANNE! *hugs TV*

Chapters later….

Fire emblem Endgame

Yune: only bring 10 of your best units! :D

Ami: t…ten!…SONIC!

*sonic runs in*

*points to TV*

Ami: THIS is an outrage!

Sonic: Whoa yea that is. Thanks for the warning me! *smiling holding up a thumbs up*

*sonic leaves*

Ami: O_O *twitch, twitch* how am I supposed to pick only ten?…fine

*grumbles angrily*

Ami: Ok I need the Rolf Knight, Mini Nailalah, Mr. I critical to much, Miss. I get hit at 20 hit points, My fav healer, the FAKE Daein king poser noob meanie ugly guy…

(Translation: Rolf knight= Rolf, duh!/ Mini Nailalah=Voulg/ Mr. I critical to much= Zihark/ Miss. I get hit at 20 hit points=Mia/)

Luigi: Who was that last guy? O.o

Ami: The FAKE Daein king poser noob meanie ugly guy?

Luigi: *nods*

Ami: That's Pelleas…. *turns back to character selecting*

*Ami lets out a sigh*

Ami: ok now Mini Tibarn, Mr. I have a bow with random letters and it's the only weapon I can kill with, Freakin' Edward, the AWESOME Reaver, The AWESOME silver knight…what! I'm out of guys already! This is all your fault Edward!

(Translation: Mini Tibarn= Janaff/ Mr. I have a bow with random letters and it's the only weapon I can kill with= Leonardo/ Freakin' Edward=Take a guess/ The AWESOME Reaver= boyd/ The AWEOSME silver knight= Oscar)

Luigi: Edward? What did he do?

Ami: Be fat and take up all the extra room….

Luigi: Then take him out! *smiles happily*

Ami: Take out Edward! Are you crazy!

*Sonic walks in*

*sonic looks at screen*

Sonic: you forgot Soren.

Ami: :C I did not!

*looks at screen*

Ami: NO I FORGOT SOREN!

*silence fills the room*

Luigi: Who ya gonna take out!

Ami: Edward your fat get out of my party. *unselects*

Sonic and Luigi: That was SO MEAN!

Sonic: I almost feel sorry for Edward he goes through all your abuse.

Ami: But this is a game they cant hear me!

In game

*Edward starts crying*

*Ulki walks up*

Ulki: Edward its ok she calls me very mean names too

12 other people: Yea she calls me mean names too!

Back to reality

Sonic: You brought Rolf Knight right?

Ami: Of coarse I did! Who do you take me for a monster! *sarcastically gasps*

Luigi: Well what you did to Edwa-

Ami: *death glare*

Sonic: Are you trying to do the glare skill Nailalah has?

Ami: Yea is it working? *continuously stares*

Luigi: Nope.

Sonic: Nah.

Ami: You can't just play along! *fake cries*

Enters tower of guidance

Ami: Ah…Tower of Salvation….

Sonic: That tales of Symphonia…

Ami: :U Lloyd rocks my socks!

Luigi: Collette rocks my sock!

Ami: just 1 sock?

Luigi: The other one is rocked by Renee

Sonic: That's Harvest moon animal parade.

Ami: Well if were talking Harvest moon now I gotta say is MY husband and MY kid could own Luigi's wife and kid!

Luigi: *eyes tear up*

Ami: you act just like Rolf in PoR…

Sonic: I feel left out…

Ami: its not your fault my husband and kid are way to awesome for yours to compare.

*pats sonic on back*

Sonic: . uh? That makes me feel much better?

Ami: Great! Now lets play Tales of Symphonia! *raises fist*

Sonic: That's a random mood change? What about Rolf Knight?

Ami: *stares at screen and glares*

Sonic: You can freeze the screen with you non existent glare skill.

Ami: fine *crosses arms*

*silence fills the air*

Ami: Get the game ready! *leaves room*

*sonic and luigi stares at eachother*

Sonic: Why does she always leave the game changing to us?

Luigi: Sometimes its as if she loves even Edward more then us!…and she hates Edward.

Ami:*hidden behind the door* . I actually don't hate Edward I just hide my feelings behind hate.

Luigi: oh wait I forgot the only one she loves is Sasuke!

Ami: *bursts door open* I DO NOT love that stupid, poser, meanie, ugly guy...naruto could own that loser!

Luigi: You stole that from Pelleas's title

Sonic: Don't forget though she did like Pelleas first play through.

Luigi: *nods* But Sasuke and Ami are perfect for each other! *Fake sparkles*

Ami: *mumbles* Sasuke-teme…

* * *

Author's Note- Well that's how it goes. . uh yea some parts have tales of symphonia, harvest moon, and naruto. Well hope you enjoyed and at least got a small laugh out of this story :D

I might make a different versions of this story cause fire emblem isnt the only game we get crazy with...


End file.
